


In the Path of the Night

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouta lives in captivity and works towards being free. AU to 14-15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Path of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, what would happen if Micchy wasn't there to rescue Kouta and Kaito?

_(Kouta wakes up in the middle of the night a lot now.)_

He thought that it'd been about a month since he and Kaito were captured. Kouta wasn't sure, of course, because his captors wouldn't allow him anything to write with and it was hard to make notches or scratches in the hard wood of his dresser. Still, life was fairly predictable - he was either pacing the small cell, reading, watching vids, getting poked at by scientists, eating, or sleeping.

He slept a lot, especially during the day.

The company overseer came down once to visit him. He gave Kouta a small solemn smile and explained that because Kouta and Kaito had been Yggdrasill's guinea pigs, it was the company's responsibility to keep them safe and fix what medical problems that the Driver had caused. And of course, take the Drivers away from them because that had caused their problems in the first place. Put the two of them in protective custody, in a way.

That had sounded odd, since Dr. Sengoku had offered to give Kouta and Kaito stronger drivers, but when Kouta had brought that up the overseer had brushed it off as Dr. Sengoku's odd sense of humor.

_(He doesn't mind, because at night they don't watch as carefully, relying on the sensor belt made especially to avoid getting taken off. His elbow grazes the box containing the central transmitter as he gets up, pondering how to get out of there.)_

Kouta suspected that a lot of what he was going through was Dr. Sengoku's way of making his life heck. The man talked about Kouta's lack of appetite, how he was hypersomniac, and that he had villous atrophy. While it was true that he was rarely hungry, he suspected that the nearly-daily vitamin shots and the supervised meals were Sengoku's way of torturing him for his refusal.

He would have given in, but he knew that there would be a price to be paid - both for his freedom and for his belt. And it wasn't a price he was willing to pay. No, he had to get out of there somehow. Sometimes, he fantasized that someone on Team Gaim would somehow get in and find him, but he knew it wasn't going to happen.

_(He's always careful when he works on trying to escape. He's tried to get out using DJ Sagara's lock card, but it's never worked. He has to stretch as it is to reach the pad, and he's not sure if the card was deactivated or he just can't ever place it the way that it needs to be placed. Still, he tries and tries, but not in a way that he's going to have strained muscles afterwards that he might have to explain.)_

He was surprised that Dr. Sengoku hadn't started giving him stuff to keep him awake during the day and asleep at night, but he guessed that he was relying on the sensor data and not actually checking the security feeds. Maybe he was relying on Kouta going slightly mad by being cooped up. Sure, there were videos to watch, even if Kouta didn't have any control over the feed, and books after the overseer thought he could benefit from having them. The books were mostly educational texts, but he wasn't complaining. They were something that kept him busy during the day.

Kouta also watched the troopers and scientists, as covertly as he could. He watched their movements as he ate meals, as they went through their tests, as Dr. Sengoku talked about the benefits of the driver once more. Dr. Sengoku was fairly oblivious, but his bodyguard wasn't, and Kouta had to be careful on how he observed Dr. Sengoku.

_(This evening, the trooper bringing his meal - rice, fish, and vegetables - had bumped the keycard platform a little. Kouta forces himself not to react. Instead, he waits until night falls, forcing himself to nap. He reaches out with the keycard and is rewarded with the buzz of the door lock disengaging. Grabbing what DJ Sagara had given him, he makes his way towards Kaito's door.)_

Often he wondered how Kaito was taking his imprisonment. He might be gone already, having chosen to take a belt than be forced to rely on their captors. Kouta knew it had to have been hard on his pride to have his meals monitored and to have to submit to shots and scans. Kouta himself had never tried to refuse meals, because he knew that he had to stay strong. Maybe Kaito was the reason that the troopers made sure that he ate.

Kouta himself had resisted some, but he was patient. He would wait until he could be free, get back to Mai and Micchy and the others. Help fight against the Inves.

_(Kaito is there. Soon, they're running through the halls, trying to get their belts and be free. They're not there yet, but Kouta knows that together, they won't be captured again.)_

Someday, they'd get out of there, both of them. Until then, he'd play the captured guinea pig. Because he would survive, and he would save the world if that's what he had to do.


End file.
